Sad Story
by Margo.R.S
Summary: Ella estaba así por su culpa. Quizá si él no le hubiera dado motivos para hacer lo que ella hizo aquella noche... Pero, siempre hay una gota que colma el vaso y, el vaso de Gold ya estaba mucho más que desbordado. -¡MangaquesShipping!-


¡Hola! Por fin he vuelto a fanfiction (tampoco era como si me hubiese ido...)

La verdad es que tenía previsto subir este fanfic en octubre, pero entre la escuela y otras ocupaciones... No pudo ser posible (:()

Quiero dedicar este fanfic a Rex the Machine, por ser un grandísimo fanfictero (?) y por ser mi primer Review.

También me gustaría decir que aprecio muchísimo vuestros Reviews, PMs, favoritos y demás... ¡Me alegrais el día, la semana y el mes! (Y el año, y el lustro, y la década...)

Sin más que decir, espero que os guste...

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Los personajes de pokémon pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

**Advertencias:** Puedes quedar traumado después de leer esta historia, así que, ya estas advertido. (Okno, pero es el fanfic más largo que he escrito hasta la fecha de hoy, por lo que, comprendan que no estoy muy relacionada con eso de escribir grandes textos)

**Notas:** Prácticamente que este es mi fanfic más largo y blah, blah, blah... ¡Espero que os guste!

* * *

><p>Las puertas del edificio se abrieron de golpe, dejando ver a un joven, no mayor de veinte años, entrar corriendo y dirigirse al mostrador que se encontraba justo a la izquierda de la puerta principal.<p>

-¿¡Cómo se encuentra!?- Gritó el muchacho, que acababa de entrar ni mas ni menos en un hospital. El chaval estaba dotado de unos ojos tan dorados como el oro y un cabello de un color muy similar al carbón.

-Perdone, pero... ¿A quién se está refiriendo?- Preguntó confundida una de las enfermeras al joven, solo que este ya se encontraba deambulando a toda velocidad por los inmensos pasillos del edificio, mirando dentro de cada habitación, intentando encontrar ese rostro tan conocido.

* * *

><p>Ya llevaba un rato considerable corriendo por los innumerables pasillos de esa enorme construcción, intentando encontrar a la persona por la que había ido a ese lugar y a la vez escapando de las enfermeras que le perseguían desde el momento en el que se marcho corriendo de recepción. Y, de repente, se topo contra una puerta entreabierta de un quirófano del que parecía haber mucho alboroto.<p>

Miró con discreción por la pequeña ranura de la puerta, para comprobar quien se encontraba en el interior de esa ruidosa sala, y la vio, ella se encontraba con el rostros mas pálido de lo habitual, tumbada en una camilla de hospital, con la boca y la nariz conectadas a unos extraños aparatos que seguramente le servirían para poder respirar. Ademas estaba llena de cortes y arañazos bastante profundos que le cubrían todo el cuerpo, por no hablar de la increíble aglomeración de médicos, cirujanos y demás profesionales a su alrededor; intentando reanimarla con extrañas maquinas y aparatos repletos de luces y botones muy extraños.

El azabache no pudo evitar sentir como si una daga digna de un samurai le atravesara el corazón una y otra vez hasta que no quedara un solo punto de su adolorido pecho sin cortar. "Es tu culpa..." Dijo un extraña voz en la cabeza del de ojos dorados. "Por tu culpa ella se encuentra así..." Repitió la misma voz en su interior, todo su cuerpo se quedó estático mientras algunos recuerdos de él y ella, de ellos, surcaban su mente.

El joven tardo unos minutos en volver en si, y en cuanto lo hizo, abrió la puerta del quirófano de par en par y se dirigió al interior de la habitación antes de que las puertas se volvieran a cerrar. Una vez que ya había entrado se aproximo lo más que pudo a la camilla. El simple hecho de ver a la chica tan destrozada por fuera y por dentro, hacía que su dolor aumentara a cada segundo y, saber que él mismo era el culpable de todo el daño no ayudaba en absoluto.

Se arrodilló frente a donde yacía la joven y empezó a balbucear cosas sin sentido, miles de borrosos recuerdos surcaban su mente a velocidades demasiado rápidas como para centrarse en uno solo, pero, en todos esos recuerdos aparecía ella; la misma chica que ahora se encontraba en la camilla intentado sobrevivir. El joven azabache no tardo en sentir algo húmedo resbalar por sus mejillas, estaba llorando.

Algunos de los médicos observaban de reojo al joven y, acto seguido, volvían la difícil tarea de salvarla vida de esa joven.

Después de algunos minutos llenos de tensión, las puertas del quirófano fueron atravesadas por tres de las enfermeras de recepción, todas ellas con cara de pocos amigos. -Joven, debe salir inmediatamente de esta habitación. Esta zona no es apta para los que no trabajan aquí. Además, no puede ir corriendo por todo el hospital...- La mujer siguió recitándole unos cuantos reproches mas a la par que las otras dos enfermeras le agarraban de los brazos y le ayudaban a levantarse para sacarlo de aquella sala.

-¡No!¡Necesito quedarme aquí, debo quedarme junto a ella!- Gritó el de los ojos dorados mientras intentaba soltarse del agarre de las enfermeras con todas las fuerzas que podía tener en ese momento. Algunos de los expertos que se encontraban sanando a la joven veían esa escena como un acto de amor muy grande y loco al mismo tiempo, que estúpidos eran, si supieran toda la historia, quizás, no tendrían esos pensamientos.

-Ella... ¡Está así por mi culpa!- Volvió a gritar y, de un fuerte empujón consiguió zafarse del agarre de las dos señoras para acercarse lo mas posible a la camilla de hospital donde se encontraba la joven.

Los recuerdos ahora eran mucho mas precisos, pero, también mucho mas dolorosos.

_*Flashback*_

Una joven de hermosos ojos tan brillantes como cristales y una cabellera azul, que se encontraba amarrada en dos coletas anti-gravitatorias, entró a la habitación donde se encontraba el ojidorado, tumbado en un enorme sofá naranja viendo el televisor.

-_Tah dah_...- Dijo la chica señalando a su cuerpo, el cual estaba cubierto por un vestido rojo que, dejaba muy poco a la imaginación. -¿Te gusta?- Preguntó al adolescente que se encontraba abarcando la superficie del sofá, mientras que este, tan absorto en el partido del fútbol que veía en el televisor, no se inmutó de lo que le dijo la de cabellos azules. -¿Gold? ¿Me estás escuchando?- Preguntó la muchacha a la vez que se situaba en frente de la T.V con ambas manos apoyadas en su cintura, impidiendo que el joven pudiera ver alguna imagen sobre el partido.

-Hmpf- Se quejo el joven para después mirar al la chica y comprender que le estaba pidiendo opinión sobre su vestido. El azabache rodó los ojos. -Estas muy sexy, ahora muévete que no me dejas ver el partido...- Habló a regañadientes el ojidorado provocando un gran sonrojo en la cara de la joven.

"Sexy..." Pensó ella y, acto seguido, se apartó del electrodoméstico, permitiendo que el muchacho pudiera ver el partido. La adolescente esbozo una sonrisa un tanto dolida y se tumbó al lado de su chico; quedando dormida instantáneamente.

_*Fin Flashback*_

Gold sabía que ella no se podía enfadar tanto por hablarle mal e ignorarla un día, pero, en los últimos años, él casi nunca le dirigía la palabra y si en algún momento lo hacía, siempre era de un modo muy cortante. Por no mencionar que siempre lanzaba piropos, un tanto indecentes, a cualquier chica que pasara por la calle.

A pesar de ello, la muchacha nunca se quejaba de él y siempre le estaba intentando agradar, por ello, mucha gente decía que ella era demasiado buena para él. Aún así, ella ignoraba a todos los que le decían esas cosas; sin embargo, siempre hay una gota que colma el vaso.

_*Flashback*_

Un coche descapotable, en el que se encontraban dos jóvenes, acababa de aparcar en frente de una casa bastante pintoresca. -¿Estás seguro de que es aquí la fiesta?- Preguntó la joven de cabello azulado que en estos momentos portaba el vestido rojo que días atrás se había preparado para la ocasión. -Segurísimo- Contestó el de ojos dorados al mismo tiempo que posaba rápidamente sus labios en una de las mejillas de su novia. -Vamos...- Añadió bajando del vehículo al tiempo que la chica se sonrojaba.

_*Ding dong* __*Ding dong* __*Ding dong*_

El timbre sonó y, a los pocos segundos después, ya les habían abierto la puerta.

-Gold, Crystal-san, cuanto tiempo, pasad...- Les dijo un chico un tanto bajito, de cabellos rubios y que portaba una extraña joya verde en la frente, que se acababa de asomar por la enorme puerta de la casa. Una vez que ya habían entrado, el chico les comunicó que el debía quedarse en la puerta para recibir a los demás invitados, por lo que se adentraron hasta el salón de la casa.

-Hey, Gold, cuanto tiempo tío- Habló, mas bien gritó, un joven que se encontraba un tanto borracho mientras se acercaba a Gold para poder entablar una conversación. -¿Qué tal te va?- Le preguntó otro chaval que acababa de incorporarse a la conversación. En pocos minutos, Gold se encontraba rodeado de viejos amigos.

Crystal por otra parte, estaba muy ocupada en la pista de baile, puesto que, horas antes, se había encontrado a sus viejas amigas y habían decidido darlo todo al ritmo de la música.

* * *

><p>Pasadas unas cuantas horas mas, un chico se acercó a Gold y, prácticamente le arrastró hasta la cocina. -¿Quieres un poco?- Le preguntó el joven tendiéndole una pequeña botella de algún licor que, por su aspecto y olor, llevaba una gran cantidad de alcohol. Gold sonrió en respuesta y agarró el recipiente para darle un gran trago a su, apestoso, contenido.<p>

Después de algunos minutos, y botellas, una chica castaña de ojos tan azules como el mismísimo mar, se acercó al ojidorado a lo que este recorría el cuerpo de la joven de pies a cabeza; llevaba puesto un top azul celeste algo corto, una minifalda roja muy provocativa y unos tacones que hacían que se viera mucho más alta. La chica no tardo en agarrarle de la mano para llevarle a un rincón un tanto alejado de los demás invitados que se encontraban en la cocina.

-¿A dónde me llevas, muñeca?- Preguntó en un tono muy seductor el azabache, que obviamente había bebido mas de la cuenta.

-Solo ven conmigo- Le ordenó la castaña.

Mientras esto sucedía, la joven del vestido rojo buscaba por todos los lados a su novio con la escusa de que ya era muy tarde y que debían volver ya a casa. Cuando la muchacha encontró a los amigos de su novio la única respuesta que le sirvió un poco fue que "hacía mucho rato que ya no estaba con ellos y que creían haberle visto ir a la cocina con algún tío" Así que, Crystal fue a la cocina pero, su sorpresa fue muy grande al ver que no estaba allí. La muchacha de vestido rojo siguió mirando por todos lado hasta que, por fin encontró a su chico, pero, este no se encontraba solo, puesto que la castaña seguía con él; aunque el verdadero problema era que su novio y la de ojos azules se estaban besando, y, haciendo otro tipo de cosas dignas de dos amantes

La de cabellos azules sintió que su corazón era torturado de más de mil formas para, acto seguido, ser roto en pedazos tan pequeños como la suave arena de las playas. -Go.. Gold, ¿Cómo has podido?- Dijo la chica llamando la atención del nombrado, que se separó rápidamente de la castaña, e intentó dar una de las miles de escusas que siempre usaba cuando su novia se enfadaba con él; pero esta vez no fue capaz ni de empezar a hablar, por lo que dejó que la chica de las coletas lo hiciera. -… Yo te he querido y lo he hecho todo por ti, aunque todos me dijeran que era muy tonta por estar contigo, que merecía algo más... Pero nunca les hice caso y es así como me lo pagas... ¡Te odio!- La joven pronunció las últimas dos palabras gritando, lo que consiguió llamar la atención de muchos de los presentes.

Después de pronunciar ese pequeño discurso la chica salió de la casa lo mas deprisa que pudo, con las lágrimas resbalando de sus mejillas. Gold no tardo nada en salir tras ella, dejando atrás a su coche y a un montón de personas preocupadas por la situación.

* * *

><p>Ya estaba oscureciendo y las luces de las casas se empezaban a encender. Al cabo de unos minutos el azabache vio a la joven correr un par de metros por delante de él, por lo que aceleró para alcanzarla y de un fuerte jalón de muñeca consiguió hacer que la chica se quedara estática en su sitio. -¡Déjame en paz!- Gruñó la joven mientras observaba el lugar en el que se habían parado; se encontraban a dos pasos de la carretera, además era una calle con poca luz, y había varios bloques de viviendas.<p>

-Escucha, quiero que vengas conmigo, vamos a casa- Suplicó el joven a la vez que le estiraba de la muñeca.

-No, déjame de una vez...- Protestó ella haciendo toda la fuerza que podía hacia el lado contrario del que Gold estiraba.

-Tienes que venir conmigo...- Añadió el muchacho dando un paso al frente, haciendo todavía mas fuerza en su muñeca.

-¡Te odio!- Volvió a gritar la peliazul consiguiendo soltarse del agarre de su novio y saliendo disparada a la carretera por la fuerza que ella había usado para soltarse.

En ese mismo instante, un coche pasó a toda velocidad por la carretera y mandó por los aires a la chica e hizo que aterrizara en mitad de la carretera. Al ver lo ocurrido, el dueño del vehículo frenó como pudo y bajó para comprobar como se encontraba la adolescente, y en poco tiempo una masa de gente se formó alrededor del cuerpo de la chica. Algunas personas miraban aterrorizadas la horrible escena que acababa de pasar delante de sus narices, en cambio, otras llamaban al hospital pidiendo ayuda. Gold se había quedado mudo, no sabía que hacer ni que decir, lo único que su cerebro podía procesar en esos momentos era que su chica había sido arrollada por un coche y que ahora mismo se encontraba tendida en el suelo, llena de cortes de cristales y magulladuras a causa del fuerte impacto que le dio el vehículo, por lo cual no podía saber con exactitud si estaba viva o muerta; de lo único que Gold estaba seguro era de que, desde el momento del brutal choque, los ojos de la chica de las coletas le estaban mirando con unas cuantas lagrimas que luchaban por salir.

La ambulancia no tardo en llegar al lugar del accidente y en llevarse a la joven al hospital mas cercano, por lo que poco a poco la masa de gente que rodeaba todo el lugar se fue desvaneciendo; haciendo que la única persona que quedara ahí fuera Gold, que todavía seguía mirando el sitio donde minutos atrás se encontraba su novia muriéndose. El chico tardo un rato en calmarse un poco y, cuando lo hizo, empezó a correr lo más deprisa que pudo, obviamente con la intención de llegar la hospital donde se habían llevado a su chica.

_*Fin Flashback*_

Este último recuerdo consiguió hacer que se derrumbara interiormente y que llevara sus manos a su adolorida cabeza, mientras empezaba a murmurar "es mi culpa".

Las enfermeras se acercaron a él para intentar calmarlo, cosa que no consiguieron. Pero por lo menos evitaban que el de ojos dorados se abalanzara sobre la camilla donde yacía la joven, puesto que podía dañar tanto ella como a los demás trabajadores del hospital que se encontraban a alrededor de la joven. Esta situación continuó de esta extraña manera diez minutos o incluso mas: la joven casi muriéndose, los médicos junto con los cirujanos intentando salvar a la pobre muchacha, las enfermeras luchando contra el de los ojos dorados para que este no se lanzara a por la chica y Gold gritando, pataleando e intentando liberarse de las enfermeras para acercarse lo mas posible a su pareja.

Pasado el tiempo ya dicho, un pitido ensordecedor inundo la sala y Gold sintió que todas sus fuerzas se desvanecían y sus párpados le pesaban demasiado, así que, antes de caer rendido al suelo, le dedicó unas palabras a la joven en la camilla.

-Crystal, sé que soy un idiota, pero, también sé que siempre te he querido y que siempre lo haré...

* * *

><p>Y... ¿Qué os ha parecido?<p>

¿¡Os ha gustado!?

¿¡Os ha parecido horrible!?

¿¡Sugerencias!?

¿¡Críticas!?

¿¡Chocolate!?

¿¡Tarta!?

Muchas gracias por aguantar leyendo hasta este punto. Los Reviews son bienvenidos (:))

¡Feliz año fanficteros!

**Margo.R.S**


End file.
